Daddy David
by mooninthesky7310
Summary: Just a short oneshot about how Tony comforts Ziva after her Father verbally takes some anger out on her. Slight Tiva, sort of fluffy, rating to be safe.


The team was sitting in the bullpen when Director Shepard called them into MTAC for a meeting. They shuffled in and sat down waiting for further instruction. Soon enough the face of Director David from Mossad, and their Liaison Officers father appeared on the screen. Tony noticed that Ziva shifted uncomfortably just at the sight of him.

"Good afternoon, Director David" Jenny greeted courteously.

"To you as well, Director Shepard" He replied in the same manner. All of the sudden his whole demeanor changed and he forced out the words,

"Shalom, Ziva" She looked up and in a similar, if not worse tone mumbled,

"Shalom, Father" Director David's face took on that of a condescending manner.

"America has made you soft, if you were not so before." He chuckled to himself,

"I should have known that you were not going to be a good fighter the day you came home with a tattoo and a motorcycle." At this point Ziva was shooting daggers with her eyes and looked like she really needed to hit something. With fire in her eyes she just sat there as her father went on.

"She of course had to be trained harder than anyone else to get to where is now… or was. I pity you Agent Gibbs for having to have her on your team." Finally Ziva broke,

"Why are you doing this? Did you just call this meeting to tell them how inadequate you believe I am?" He looked at her, his face emotionless.

"I just felt I had to inform them of your rebellious tendencies, Ziva. It is not right to stick them with someone who can't even take orders." Ziva stood up and started to walk out of the MTAC room, but at last minute she turned around and said,

"Did you ever stop to think maybe I you just pushed me too hard? Generally when you order a fourteen year old to kill a terrorist, she will want to rebel." Ziva's face became soft and caring as she said,

"I miss her too, you know. You don't have to take it all out on me." With that she turned and left.

Tony, Gibbs, and McGee had been watching the whole thing, and had become increasingly madder with every word Director David said.

"I don't care if you're her father; don't ever say that she is a bad officer ever again. She is one of the best things that has ever happened to this team" Gibbs was the first to speak, next came McGee.

"Ziva is like a sister to me and one of the best agents I know, just remember I have a friend who could kill you and leave no forensic evidence. Trust me, if you ever hurt Ziva again she wouldn't hesitate." Everyone expected Tony to say something but when they looked they noticed he wasn't there anymore. He had slipped out as soon as Gibbs started talking, in search for his partner, after five minutes of wandering he finally found her in the NCIS gym tearing apart a punching bag.

Having worked with her for three years he knew that anything he said would just make her blow up at him, so instead of talking he just held the punching bag still for her. After another five minutes of Ziva getting her anger out, she finally tired out and collapsed to the floor leaning against a wall. Tentatively, he sat down next her and waited for her to say something.

"Today is the anniversary of Thali's death" He nodded, remembering the time she had told him about her sister.

"My father blames it on me" Tony practically exploded when she said that.

"What? How could he do that?! You had nothing to do with that!" She shook her head despairingly,

"Not the way he sees it. He thinks that if I was a good enough officer, I would have suspected the bombing and stopped it." He looked into her eyes,

"You don't believe him do you, Zee? No one can predict the future." She just hung her head in response.

"You know my Mom died when I was sixteen, she was hit by a drunk driver while standing on the sidewalk. That was an hour before I was supposed to pick her up. My dad blamed me, saying that if I had come a little earlier, none of it would have happened."

"That is ridiculous! It was a whole hour before you were meant to get her. There was nothing you could have done. He has no right to put that on you!"

"I know that now, it took me years to get over that, and realize that even if I had gotten there earlier I still might not have been able to prevent it, just like you might not have been ale to prevent Thali's death." By this time Ziva was leaning on Tony's shoulder and he had his armed slung casually around her shoulders. She took a deep breath in, and smiled up at Tony.

"Thank you, Tony. It still might take some time, but you are right. I was all the way across town at the time and there was no way I could have seen it coming." He gave her his classic Dinnozzo smile and stood up.

"We should get back to work before Gibbs head slaps us into the next century." He held a hand out to her and she gratefully took it.

Once they were seated at there desks, Tony remembered something.

"Ziva, is what your father said true?" She looked up at him questioningly.

"Do you really have a tattoo?"

The End

This is my first story, so please be gentle. Helpful tips are welcomed!

mooninthesky


End file.
